Tak and Zim join at last
by Angels-Tears1
Summary: Zim is older and more relaxed on Earth, right until the Irken of his dreams gets into a horrible accident. It's up to him to save her and share how he really feels for her.
1. True Feelings

Zim stared up at the ceiling of his house. He had been on Earth for 6 years  
now and he had decided to end his world conquest on it. He had made  
peace with the Dib human and could finally stand his presence. Why had  
he wanted to take over Earth anyway? He wasn't really an Invader; just a  
lousy good-for-nothing...or so he thought.   
As he was drifting off in thought, an alarm sounded off. Zim jumped up.  
"An emergency call?" Zim questioned. No one ever made "emergency  
calls" to him. A screen popped up and Tak appeared on it. She was in her  
invader form(of course) and still in her ship. She seemed to be cut up and  
bleeding furiously. She was also crying! "H..help me, Zim!!!" she strained to  
say. "Tak! What happened to you!?!" Zim cried. She didn't answer.  
Suddenly, something crashed into her ship, putting an even deeper dent  
in the side of her craft. "ohh..." she managed to moan as her screen went  
blurry. At this time, Zim rushed down to his Voot Runner and zoomed off  
into the outside world.  
Up in space, Zim was looking around for any sign of Tak when there  
came a hideous, ground smashing explosion. Zim hurried in that direction  
to see a tattered Space Craft on a foreign planet. Zim's mouth dropped  
open in horror as he spotted Tak's hand hanging out of it. "No!" Zim  
whispered to himself. He landed and moved quickly to get to Tak. He  
looked in at her. She was unconscious and bleeding worse than he had  
thought. And on her lap sat that Sir of her's MiMi in her cat form. There  
wasn't any time to fix her up on Earth, he would have to do it here! He  
reached for some AC bandages and wrapped up her deepest wounds  
and just patched up the little ones. 'God, I hope we can make it home  
alright.' Zim thought. 'Cause whatever got to Tak really roughed her up!'.  
Zim carried Tak into his Ship and flew her to his fortress on his lap.  
Back on Earth, Zim was finally at home and was sitting poor Tak on the  
couch in the living room. Gir was there watching TV, when he spotted Zim.  
"HIIII!" Gir cheerfully greeted them. "Gir! Tak needs silence!" he told Gir.  
"Why?" Gir annoyingly asked. "Because, she needs her sleep." Zim rolled  
his eyes. "Why?". "BECAUSE, SHE'S HURT GIR!!" Zim yelled impatiently. Gir  
hushed immediately and looked at the injured Irken girl. A look of  
sympathy spread across his face. "Will she be ok?" Gir asked concerned.  
Zim nodded, smiling a little as he did so. Tak moaned in pain and moved  
her head to the right a bit. Zim looked down at her, admiring her beautiful  
form. She had to be the most beautiful Irken in the world. The only  
problem was, he didn't know if she liked him or not. That particular  
question would have to wait till the morning. At that moment, MiMi woke  
up and glared at him. He didn't glare back just gave her a look. She got  
tired of this and sat beside Gir as they talked about something. He didn't  
notice before, but, when he listened to MiMi's voice, it sounded like a  
girls!. But, that didn't matter now. He just wanted to get some work done.  
So, tired, Zim walked down to his lab to do stuff while Gir and MiMi  
watched some TV.  
The night passed by quickly and morning came in a flash. Zim walked up  
to the couch where Tak was laying. She was still asleep/ unconscious. He  
sat on the edge of the couch, making sure not to touch her boo-boo's(I  
know that sounded babyish didn't it?). As he sat, Tak winced in pain and  
squirmed a little. Zim jumped up, startled at her sudden movement. Just  
then one of Tak's eyes slowly opened to reveal her wonderfully lavender  
colored eye. "Z..Zim..is that..you?" Tak whispered quietly. "Yeah, it's me"  
Zim was happy to see her awake. Tak felt a sharp pain in her head.  
"uhhnnn" she groaned and closed her eyes for a second. "Are you  
alright?" Zim asked her. She nodded her head slowly. "Did you..save me?"  
Tak looked at Zim, smiling slightly. "Yes, yes I did!" Zim answered heroically.  
She chuckled a little. "Thanks a lot.." She couldn't even describe how  
thankful she was for his brave attempt. "No Problem!" he winked at her.  
Zim smiled happily at Tak. 'God, I love that smile' Tak thought. She had  
had feelings for Zim since the first time she set eyes on him, and every time  
she thought of him she fell harder for him! She only hoped that he felt the  
same for her. "So, what ripped you apart like this?" Zim giggled. Tak fell  
silent and her smile faded. "It was...The Tallest" Tak looked down solemnly.  
Zim was shocked. "Why would The Tallest do something like that?" Zim  
whispered aloud rubbing his chin(he's thinking mighty hard eh!). "Because  
Zim, they wanted me to kill you and take your job as well," She explained.  
"I was so furious at you I didn't care what happened. But, when my  
mission failed, The Tallest promised to end my life slowly. I tried to escape,  
but they were too strong and threw me onto a foreign planet, hoping the  
people there would kill me...." She faded off slowly. Zim couldn't believe  
that The Tallest liked the idea of him being dead! But, he must believe Tak,  
for she would never lie about something like this! "Tak, I'm..." Zim started  
to say. "What? Your what?" Tak asked. Zim was speechless at this point.  
He really didn't know if he should be furious or sad. Tak sighed. "I don't  
know what to say" Zim sulked. Tak shook her head. "Don't say anything"  
she told him. "There's nothing too say" she admitted. Their conversation  
went quiet for a moment. Then Zim looked up at Tak. "ugh...Tak?," he  
spoke finally. "Hmmm..." she looked up at him. "I...I" he began. She raised  
an eyebrow. "What?" she sat up a little bit. Zim got a little closer to Tak's  
face. Tak closed her eyes as she felt the warm feeling of Zim's lips close  
onto her's. Zim slid his snake like tongue into Tak's mouth as they kissed  
passionately. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but they knew it was  
only for minutes. Tak finally pushed away. "I don't understand" Tak told  
him, shocked by what had just happened. "Tak, don't you see? I love  
you!" Zim cried. Tak's heart exploded with pure joy. "Zim...I love you too!"  
Tak glanced at Zim happily. They wrapped their arms around each other  
and hugged one another sweetly.   
While those burst of emotions were being unleashed, Gir sat there  
watching them while eating Popcorn and drinking soda. Enjoying every  
last moment as if he were watching a movie on Lifetime! ^_^ 


	2. The end of Red and Purple(part 1)

It was the next day on Earth. Tak and Zim now know what they feel for  
each other and are happy with themselves. "Now what should we do?"  
Zim asked Tak. Tak raised her shoulders in an I-don't-know sort of way.  
They both thought a moment. Tak grew an evil smile. "I think we should  
seek revenge on The Tallest!" she smirked, remembering there little battle.  
Zim thought about this for a moment. "Hmmm..." he tapped his finger on  
his chin. He nodded agreeing. "I think we should end their lives' like they  
tried to end yours" he added. "That's a wonderful idea, but.." she stated.  
"But, what?" Zim looked at her confused. What could go wrong with a  
plan like that? "Well, how are we going to attack, I mean, we need a  
plan." she explained as Zim considered this. "Well," he began. "I think you  
should find them and tell that you succeeded in killing me and that  
you've come back for another mission. Then I'll come from behind and  
set Gir on them, and you shoot them from the front with your Laser 200  
gun!!." he exclaimed. Tak knew this would work since The Tallest are  
almost always in their room, discussing stuff about nothing. Zim and Tak  
raced into Zim's Voot Runner and blasted off into the depts of space.  
Tak and Zim both had their weapons-Gir and the Laser 200- and were  
ready for the fight! "Are you ready?" Zim asked all encouraging like.  
"Yeah!" Tak kinda struck a pose as she said that! Zim liked this a lot. He  
smirked and fly the Runner faster as they were about to approach the  
main Entrance. They slowed down as they did though. "Okay, you get off  
here while I park the Cruiser(aka Runner!!) and meet you there!" Zim told  
as he jolted off.   
Tak rushed into the main room and ran to The Tallest's hall was. It took  
her a while to get there but it was worth it! She snuck up and peeked  
though a creek in the door. 'Yes!' she though. 'The Tallest are in place!!'.  
She opened the door to see The Tallest's talking and laughing about  
something. Red gasped. "I thought we had killed you..." Purple  
exclaimed. "Yeah, and dropped you on some Planet" Red added. "Well,  
I didn't die!!!" Tak remarked in a high pitched laugh! Red and Purple  
exchanged evil looks. "I have killed Zim and taken over his job, I'm ready  
for another mission!" Tak explained. "Psstt..." came a voice from behind  
The Tallest. Tak looked at the door behind them to see Zim's eye peeking  
though. Tak grinned evilly. "And, the particular job I'm looking for is..." Tak  
continued. "YOUR LIVES!!!" Tak screamed at the top of her lungs as she   
shot her Laser 200 at Red's chest.   
  
Disclaimer-Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer at the end of the last Chapter! But, I was just lazy and didn't wan't to deal with it! ^_^;;. Hope you like this part of the story! Yes, I know it's short, but, who cares!!!!!! 


End file.
